Don't
by StelenaTVD
Summary: Have you ever feel like, the time when you finally happy with yourself, with anything surrounds you, and just in a blink of an eye, it's gone, it's not there anymore? And when your life started falling into pieces after that, and just when you think it can't get any worse, it does. I have. You know you can move on and be happy with him, but the past kept telling, "Don't"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys, it's me! It's been years since I uploaded my first stories which you all are welcome to read. It's not a Pitch Perfect story, but why not right? Well, it's obviously I'm back, because I miss writing. And I love Pitch perfect...so freaking much! and I know you all do. I've been planning to write a Pitch story years ago but I didn't really have the time for it, and I'm not gonna lie, no inspiration yet and all my energy are pumped up just when I heard about Pitch Perfect two, so here I am. It's an AU story by the way. Well, hope you all enjoy!**

 **...**

There he was, looking at me with a questioning look on his face. There was hope, or maybe hate in his eyes. I coudn't tell. But one thing for sure, there was no love in it. I couldn't breath. What is this feeling? I have tasted the worst feeling in the world that no one could ever imagine, but it's not it, it's worse. I want to scream at his face, I want to smash his face with a chair I'm sitting on right now. How is it possible feel like you're flying high in one second to this feeling like you're being judged, like you want to justify yourself but you know you can't, and you never will. So, I did what I do best. Run.

 **...**

" It's been two years, Beca".

Beca turned around to see a fully dressed up Chloe putting her purse on the counter and walking seating beside her on the couch. Beca sighed and said nothing, she was not in the mood to deal with this redhead's you-need-to-go-out-there-and-start-your-life speech. She just kept trying to focus on her work but she still could see Chloe sighed and looking at her with her left arm resting on the couch and her legs folded on the couch.

" Seriously? you're not even going to say 'hi' to me?".

Beca still in silence.

" Tom's going to pick me in 15 minutes and I need to have this conversation with you since you won't talk to your father, your step-monster, the girls, now the burden's on me, me and Tom had planned this date for months and I won't leave till you're talking to me, and I know that you do care about me and you wouldn't want to screw this my magical night, now talk".

Chloe gave the coldest look she could. Chloe knew Beca. It could take forever the break her walls, but it's been two years, forever is not literally forever,TWO YEARS, it's not healthy, not even for Beca.

" Hi." finaly she decided to talk still not looking at her. Chloe still waiting for her to continue. Beca sighed at throw her head to the couch and turned her head and looking at Chloe. "What, Chloe? you know doesn't matter how inspiring your you-need-to-go-out-there-and-start-your-life speech is, it won't change nothing. I'm happy with things are now you don't have to worry about me and also tell that to the girls for the 456th times, I don't need any guys, dates, or whatsoever to make my life better, and if you please excuse me, I have work to do and I believe your date is gonna be here in any minutes." Beca closed her laptop and walked to the fridge and took a cold beer. Just when Chloe was about to say something, there was a knock. Saved by the bell.

 **I know it's kinda short, scratch that, it is a short story, i promise I'll try to post longer in future chapters. And to be honest I haven't watched Pitch Perfect 2, I know, pathetic, but i'm going to, soon I hope. I'd really hope to what you guys think of this first chapter so please leave a review and I take critics, suggestions, anyhthing. So don't forget to review okay, it'd really help :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! chapter 2 is up! Please enjoy**

...

"That must be him", Beca walked to the door so did Chloe. Just before she opened the door,

" and by the way, you really need to stop to ask Tom to pick you up from my apartment, he must've thought I'm a desperate mess and looked at me with this pitiful look on his face, and I don't need that".

"Hi, Tom", Beca opened the door. Just before Tom could say 'hi', Chloe sighed, again,

"in a minute, babe"

Chloe said and closed the door again, and looked at Beca. Beca looked surprised with what Chloe did. Did she really just make Chloe pissed, but she still put her poker face on.

" You hear me, Swanson, first, when people look at you with the look that you just described as 'pitiful', which is so wrong, that means those people care about you. Second of all, I never say anything about you going on a date or finding guys out there. What I meant is you need to be the Beca who's happy with her job and love her friends even though she never admitted it, and the Beca who is strong and confident. I'm not going to say that I know how it feels like to have someone whom you love so much taken away just before the day that should've been the happiest day of a any girl's life, I don't. But you need to realize there are still people that care and love you, and when you lose someone doesnt mean you lose them all, I'm sorry if it's too harsh for you, but we both know I'm saying this because we care about you, at least I do. You are not alone, Beca", Chloe not even bother to look at her when she finished. She took her jacket, and opened the door.

"Let's go, Babe".

"Bye, Beca", Tom said uncomfortably. He didn't eavesdropping but he must be lying if he didn't hear the intense, and quiet emotional speech Chloe just gave to Beca. Beca didn't say anything. Just before Chloe and Tom disapeared she closed the door, and leaned on the door. She knows Chloe's right. But after these two years she's not gonna lie, it still hurts to hear the words, 'taken away','lost',or any words that's related to that.

She walked to the couch and just sit there. She looked around her apartment. It wasn't really a big apartment but it was also not too small. .She knew there wasn't as many photos as there were before. Now it's just empty frames.

As much as she hates to admit that Chloe's right. She knew there was one thing Chloe got it wrong. She was alone. Beca decided to go to sleep, and hoping that it would make her forget about everything that has been happening to her life for the past few years. They say only time can make you forget, but till this very night she's been telling herself every night that that ache will be gone, well, not even close.

Beca walked to her bedroom before she laid herself, she was taken by the reflection of herself on the mirror, and she just sit there. Well, at least time did a good job in changing her looks now. She looked older, of course. Her hair has got longer, and messier, but Beca's not that kind of girl who's really into her look anyway. But the thing that bother her is she's pale, all those alt dark goth make up, scary ears pike are gone. And again, she did have to admit ti herself that now she looks vulnerable. She looks weak. And the jacket, sweatpants, and messy bun obviosly are not really helping. Even if, let's just say, she gives it a try to go outsidee and do things what normal people do or whatever, where's even to start? it's like she has forgotten how to do that. Beca stood up and walked to the mirror, well if she's really doing it, meeting with her so-called-friend is clearly not the first choice. She just couldn't handle all the oh-my-god-you're-back-we-miss-you-so-much euphoria yet. Beca took a deep breath, " I'm doing this for you".

 **What do you think about Beca? is she out of character? because when I'm writing this I kinda get the vibe, but I'm trying my best to describe her POV to fit her real character. and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter, is good, bad, anything. I take what I can get :). ANYTHING literally. I love reading your reviews, I know I only got 3 reviews for the previous chapter and I feel the need to give them shout out to the first 3 reviewers, so thank you so much .792aka annak47fans , onetwothree, Kdzgirl1129. Your reviews means so much to me, hope you'll keep reading this story. And for those who also read my story, it would mean so much for me if you guys leave a review, anything what you think about the story, sorry to sound desperate though :)**


End file.
